1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus configured to wash laundry by use of electric power. In general, the washing machine includes a tub configured to store a washing water, a rotating tub rotatably installed inside the tub, a pulsator rotatably installed on the bottom of the rotating tub, and a motor and a clutch that are configured to rotate the rotating tub and the pulsator.
In a state that a laundry and a washing water containing detergent are input in the rotating tub, and if the rotating tub and the pulsator rotate, the pulsator stirs the washing water together with the laundry to remove dirt on the laundry.
In order to increase the washing capacity of a washing machine, the rotating tub needs to be larger, that is, the rotating tub needs to be increased in diameter or in height. If a rotating tub has a larger size, a tub accommodating the rotating tub and a cabinet accommodating the tub also need to be enlarged along with the increase of the rotating tub.
The enlarging of a cabinet, which corresponds to an external appearance of the washing machine, is limited by the space of an installation area. In addition, for a vertical-shaft washing machine, the increased height of a washing machine causes a difficulty in loading and unloading laundry. Accordingly, there is a need for a washing machine be capable of eliminating such an inconvenience and yet increasing the washing capacity.